1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nitrous-oxide system for a vehicle, namely a vehicle with a gasoline powered internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Nitrous-oxide systems (NOS) or nitrous-oxide (N2O) chargers have been developed to increase engine performance. Such systems inject compressed nitrous-oxide into the combustion chamber of an engine during the fuel intake stroke of the combustion chamber piston to provide more oxygen for combustion. More oxygen in the combustion chamber means that more fuel can also be injected during the intake stroke. The increase in fuel and oxygen during the combustion cycle results in greater energy being transferred to the piston which increases the stroke cycle of the piston. The increased stroke cycle of the pistons is then transferred to the cam shaft which ultimately results in an increase in horse power of the engine.
Compressed nitrous-oxide also vaporizes and cools when it is released from the pressure vessel in which it is stored. This provides a cooling effect on the intake air. Reducing the intake air temperature increases the air's density, and provides even more oxygen to the engine. For the engine to operate properly, the nitrous-oxide and fuel mixture ratio must be correct.
Such nitrous-oxide systems have been applied to many types of gasoline internal combustion engines, including high performance racing engines, 8 cylinder, 6 cylinder, 4 cylinder and 2 cylinder engines. These NOS systems are “high” pressure systems that operate with nitrous-oxide pressures at 800-1000 psi. To maintain these pressures, the nitrous-oxide, or the cylinder or bottle holding the nitrous-oxide, must be maintained at 80-90 degrees Fahrenheit. It will be appreciated, however, that snowmobiles are operated in lower temperature environments. If the temperature of the nitrous-oxide is lowered, the mixture of the nitrous-oxide and fuel is improper, lowering efficiency and power.
In addition, such nitrous-oxide systems are often coupled to the engine or vehicle electrical systems, making them difficult to install, and dependent on voltage fluctuations of the engine electrical system.